Kidnapped by the Akatsuki
by Twins White Cat
Summary: Hyuga Hinata was abducted by the Akatsuki because of her powerful eyes. But why is she feeling so protected and safe once Itachi Uchiha, a member of the group and a traitor of Konoha is with her? And how about Uchiha Sasuke? The younger brother of her abductor...the one who vowed to take her back?
1. Chapter 1

**This story belongs to crazygurl12. I have her permission to translate this awesome story so if you can't read Vietnamese plz go and find her (you can see her others story)**

**Disclaimer: Can never own Naruto.**

Hinata mở to mắt khi một kẻ nào đó bịt miệng ngăn không cho cô hét lên. Trời tối om và theo bản năng, cô cố gắng sử dụng byakugan để có thể nhìn thấy rõ hơn và tự vệ.

Nhưng lúc cô vừa kích hoạt nó, cô thầm thốt lên đầy kinh hãi khi thấy một đôi mắt sáng đỏ rực trước mặt mình, những dấu phẩy trong đôi mắt kia xoay tròn và từ từ thôi miên tâm trí cô.

Cô đang trên đường trở về thì bị hai bóng đen tấn công. Điều này thật sự gây kinh ngạc cho cô bởi bọn chúng đã làm rất tốt công việc ẩn chakra của mình đi. Là một jounin, Hinata giữ vững tinh thần và đánh trả như bất kì một thành viên tộc Hyuuga nào khác cũng sẽ làm. Cô biết mình cần phải cảnh báo cho người trong làng bằng bất cứ giá nào. Nhưng đến khi cô nhìn thấy biểu tượng đám mây trên áo choàng của những kẻ đã tấn công mình, cũng chính là lúc cô bắt đầu hoảng loạn.

Bọn chúng là thành viên của Akatsuki.

Ngay lúc nhận thức được sự việc, Hinata biết mình không có khả năng chạy thoát. Dù cho cô có cố gắng thế nào đi chăng nữa, chúng cũng quá nhanh và quá mạnh so với cô.

Đặc biệt là kẻ có đôi mắt màu đỏ.

Đầu gối khụy xuống và Hinata đổ sụp xuống mặt đất lạnh lẽo của khu rừng tối tăm, mắt cô nhìn vô định khi tâm trí bị nhốt trong sức mạnh của sharingan. Ở một khoảng nhỏ trong nhận thức, Hinata biết rằng mình sẽ bị giết - thành viên của Akatsuki được biết đến như một lũ người có bản chất xấu xa và cách hành sự vô nhân tính - vì thế, cô chẳng dám nuôi hy vọng rằng bản thân có thể sống sót thoát khỏi đây.

-

"Itachi…"

Kisame cười gian xảo khi nhìn tên đồng bọn của mình. Họ được giao nhiệm vụ đi bắt cóc nữ thừa kế của gia tộc Hyuuga và hắn không hề ngờ rằng số phận đã đưa cô ta đến chỗ bọn hắn. Hai người vẫn chỉ đang dò xét xung quanh và lên kế hoạch để đột nhập vào gia tộc Hyuuga hùng mạnh, cho đến khi họ biết được rằng cô ta có nhiệm vụ canh gác tối nay.

Điều này có nghĩa là cô ta sẽ tuần tra quanh khu rừng… và đó cũng chính là tất cả những gì họ cần để hoàn thành cái việc đã đưa họ đến đây.

Uchiha Itachi nhấc thân thể ngã gục dưới đất lên, mùi tử đinh hương từ người cô ngập tràn mũi anh khi anh đặt cô lên vai mình, vác cô như vác một bao gạo… nhưng lại dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều bởi lẽ cô nhẹ đến đáng ngạc nhiên.

"Ngươi đi đánh lạc hướng bọn chúng trong khi ta đưa Hyuuga rời khỏi đây." Anh nói với kẻ trông giống cá mập kia, hắn đang nhìn cô gái nhỏ với nụ cười đầy gian tà. "Cả gia tộc Hyuuga sẽ đuổi theo chúng ta ngay khi họ phát hiện cô nhóc này đã biến mất."

"Không công bằng… Tại sao ngươi lại được mang cô ta đi chứ?" Kisame hỏi, bàn tay nắm chặt quanh thanh kiếm hút chakra của mình.

"Bởi ta không đủ sự tin tưởng để giao cô ta cho ngươi."

Chàng trai tộc Uchiha trả lời lạnh nhạt, giọng nói mượt như vải sa tanh nhưng đồng thời lại lạnh lùng như băng tảng. Ngay cả trong lúc bị thôi miên, tâm trí Hinata vẫn bị giọng nói đó chạm tới. "Chúng ta cần đứa con gái này còn sống."

"Ta sẽ không giết cô ta."

"Nhưng ngươi sẽ làm điều gì đó còn tệ hại hơn cả việc giết người."

Kisame cau mày. "Khốn kiếp Itachi… Ta không bao giờ có thể hiểu được làm sao ngươi vẫn tỏ ra cao quý như vậy khi mà, sự thật… ngươi là một trong số những kẻ khát máu nhất trong chúng ta… giết cả gia tộc của mình."

"Cứ làm đi." Với cái liếc mắt đe dọa cuối cùng, Itachi nhảy đi, Hinata treo người trong tay anh như một con búp bê rách nát.

-o-

Naruto cười gượng gạo trước Sasuke khi cậu kéo ra chiếc túi rỗng không của mình.

"Ôi… Mình quên mang theo tiền rồi Teme."

Cậu chàng Uzumaki đã rủ rê đồng đội của mình, Haruno Sakura và Uchiha Sasuke, đến ăn khuya tại quán ramen Ichiraku. Cả ba có một bữa ăn ngon lành, căng bụng cùng với phần ăn được ông chủ tốt bụng của quán cho thêm.

Nhưng đến khi thanh toán thì Naruto lại rỗng túi… và tên vàng hoe này đã ăn hết bốn bát ramen siêu lớn.

"Baka Naruto." Một đường gân máu nổi cộm lên trên trán mà Sakura-chan… Không phải mình cố ý quên tiền ở nhà mà."

Thở dài và quá mệt mỏi để ngăn cản hai người đồng đội to mồm của mình, Sasuke lấy tiền trong túi ra và đặt nó lên quầy hàng. Cậu cũng không buồn đếm số tiền mình rút ra bởi cậu biết nó còn nhiều hơn cả những gì mà họ vừa ăn vào.

Đẩy chiếc bát rỗng, Sasuke đút tay vào túi và đứng dậy. Đưa mắt nhìn hai người đồng đội đang cãi nhau, cậu lặng lẽ rời đi không để họ biết. Đôi khi, họ to mồm đến mức kiến cậu không thể không cảm thấy khó chịu.

Đi theo con đường đất hướng về nhà mình - ngôi nhà nằm giữa khu vực của tộc Uchiha, nơi chẳng còn ai ở - cậu quyết định đi đường tắt băng qua rừng. Như vậy sẽ nhanh hơn và cậu biết điều đầu tiên mà Sakura và Naruto sẽ làm là đi tìm cậu theo con đường đất.

Con đường tắt sẽ là là lựa chọn thứ hai… và đến khi họ nhận ra được điều đó, cậu đã ở trong nhà rồi.

Chậm rãi bước đi trong khi tiếng côn trùng và động vật ban đêm vang bên tai, Sasuke tự hỏi vì sao lại cảm thấy khó chịu. Cậu không biết vì sao mà cơ thể bất ngờ trở nên cảnh giác.

Rồi cậu đột nhiên dừng bước, mắt mở lớn. Nhìn xung quanh, quai hàm cậu nghiến chặt, sharingan kích hoạt vội vã khi cậu cảm nhận được một luồng charka mang điện tích không thể nhầm lẫn được, loại charka mà chỉ có những người tộc Uchiha mới sở hữu.

Và trong trường hợp này thì chỉ còn duy nhất hai người tộc Uchiha tồn tại, là cậu và người anh trai phản bội của cậu.

Những dấu phẩy trong tròng mắt xoay tròn, hơi thở của Sasuke nghẹn trong cổ họng trước thứ mà cậu nhìn thấy cách đó vài mét. Một bóng người màu đen đi qua lùm cây, người đó mặc áo choàng đen hòa lẫn với đêm tối. Tuy nhiên, không cần biết trời có tối như thế nào - bởi những thân cây cao lớn đã chắn hết ánh sáng từ mặt trăng rọi xuống - cậu vẫn có thể nhận ra được đôi mắt giống như chính mình đang tỏa ra ánh đỏ kia.

Đó là Itachi.

Phiên bản lớn hơn của Sasuke dừng lại vì nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu. Bây giờ thì anh không còn di chuyển nữa nên Sasuke có thể nhìn thấy còn một người nữa đang được vác trên vai anh.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gầm lên. "Ngươi đang làm gì ở đây tên phản bội kia?"

Itachi nhìn em trai mình, thứ quý giá nhất trên cõi đời này đối với anh, trông thấy sự căm ghét và tức giận trên khuôn mặt nó. Anh nở một nụ cười nham hiểm, nghiêng cằm và nhìn xuống Sasuke.

"Yếu ớt."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story belongs to crazygurl12. I have her permission to translate this awesome story so if you can't read Vietnamese plz go and find her (you can see her others story)**

**Disclaimer: Can never own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Itachi hài lòng khi thấy sát khí toát ra từ Sasuke. Sự căm giận sẽ giữ cho cậu sống sót và nó cũng sẽ khiến cậu mạnh mẽ hơn. Anh đã luôn biết Sasuke là một thiên tài, một thần đồng, nhưng ở trong cái thế giới Shinobi tàn khốc và đẫm máu này, không một kẻ nào có thể thoát khỏi những trò đùa của nó.

Ngay cả anh cũng là một nạn nhân.

"Bỏ cô gái đó xuống Itachi." Sasuke ra lệnh, quai hàm cậu nghiến chặt và những dấu phẩy trong đôi mắt quay với tốc độ chóng mặt. Liếc qua dáng người nhợt nhạt trên vai Itachi, cậu có thể thấy một suối tóc tối màu xõa ra.

Itachi nhếch miệng cười. "Ngươi biết mình không thể đe dọa được ta, em trai bé nhỏ. Ngươi quên rằng chúng ta có cùng đôi mắt sao?" Điều chỉnh lại vị trí của cô gái trên vai mình, anh vẫy tay còn lại đầy xem thường. "Ta biết tất cả những chiêu trò yếu ớt của ngươi… Cố mà trở nên mạnh hơn đi. Lúc đó ta sẽ tìm đến và đấu với ngươi."

Ngay sau đó, Uchiha Itachi biến thân thành một đàn quạ vừa lúc Sasuke lao tới, bàn tay phải cậu tích điện và phát ra những tiếng kêu chết chóc. Đằng xa, một tiếng nổ lớn vang đến và chiếc chuông cảnh báo vang lên ba hồi - dấu hiệu cho thấy đã có kẻ đột nhập vào trong làng.

Với một tiếng lầm bầm, Sasuke không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài quay trở về.

* * *

"Hidan và Kakuzu sẽ gặp chúng ta tại khu ẩn nấp ở núi cách đây bốn ngày đường." Kisame nhăn mặt với cánh tay bị thương, gương mặt giống như cá mập kia cau lại đầy giận dữ. Hắn nghĩ cách tạo ra một cuộc bạo loạn ở giữa ngôi làng bằng việc thổi bay một tiệm hàng nhỏ. Và sau đó, theo kế hoạch là hắn sẽ đi theo tên Uchiha kia mà không bị một ai phát hiện, nhưng không may cho hắn, Hatake Kakashi lại xuất hiện ở đó. "Tên ninja sao chép chết tiệt. Hắn đã suýt tóm được ta… ta thề một ngày nào đó sẽ đánh bại ngươi Hatake Kakashi."

Trong chốc lát đáy mắt của Itachi lay động nhưng ngay sau đó nó lại quay trở về với sự lạnh lẽo vốn có. Việc nhắc đến tên của vị đội trưởng cũ gợi về kí ức khi anh còn đang là ANBU và anh không thích điều này. Trở thành ANBU là khởi nguồn của mọi nỗi thống khổ nơi anh.

Tên đồng bọn của anh nhìn vào nữ thừa kế bất tỉnh - người đang treo mình như một con búp bê vải trên vai Itachi. "Cô ta thật xinh đẹp."

"Nhưng yếu ớt." Itachi nói, giọng lạnh băng.

"Nhưng sở hữu dòng máu mạnh mẽ và một huyết kế giới hạn vô giá." Kisame liếm môi khi hắn tưởng tượng thứ sức mạnh và quyền lực mới có được khi bắt cóc cô gái tộc Hyuuga này. "Ai gợi ra điều này vậy?"

"Tobi."

"Hm. Ta không tin tên ngốc đeo mặt nạ đó. Hắn có vẻ giữ quá nhiều bí mật khỏi chúng ta."

Khi hai thành viên của Akatsuki băng qua khu vực ranh giới của Konoha, Hinata bắt đầu co giật và run lên khiến cả hai phải dừng lại xem xét. Mắt cô nhắm nghiền và quai hàm ngậm chặt. Có vẻ như cô sắp bị co giật.

"Oy, có chuyện gì với cô ta thế?"

Itachi kích hoạt Sharingan. "Cô ta đang đấu tranh trong trạng thái bị thôi miên. Chakra của cô ta đang giảm nhanh chóng bởi cô ta liên tục dùng Byakugan trong Tsukuyomi của ta." Chàng trai tộc Uchiha nâng mí mắt của Hinata lên và nhìn xuống đôi mắt đang phản chiếu ánh trăng kia.

Anh kéo cô ra khỏi thế giới ảo mộng.

Giật mình, Hyuuga Hinata nuốt lấy một ngụm khí lớn giống như cô đã lăn sâu xuống nước vậy. Ho khan, tay cô run rẩy để lên ngực mình và cô nằm yên đó khi nhìn vào hai dáng người phía trên.

Và Hinata sững lại khi đôi mắt màu máu kia xoáy sâu vào mắt cô.

"A-Akatsuki." Cô lên tiếng và Byakugan kích hoạt, cẩn thận không nhìn vào mắt anh trai Sasuke. Người thừa kế của gia tộc Hyuuga đứng phắt dậy với tốc độ khá là ấn tượng cho một người vừa bị thôi miên.

Kisame đã nhận một đòn vào bộ mặt màu xanh của mình bởi nhu quyền trước khi hắn có thể làm bất cứ điều gì. Hắn đã không mong đợi một đòn đáp trả chớp nhoáng như vậy bởi hắn chưa bao giờ thấy một ai có thể di chuyển với tốc độ như thế sau khi bị giam trong Tsukyomi của Itachi. Hắn biết từ trước đến nay Itachi luôn hút đi chakra của nạn nhân khiến họ trở nên yếu ớt và gần sát tới cái chết.

Hinata nâng tay và cúi mình vào thế tấn công. Tên giống cá mập kia vẫn còn ở trên mặt đất, rõ ràng là đang choáng váng sau khi nhận một đòn đánh mạnh mẽ của tộc Hyuuga vào mặt. Quyết định tấn công kẻ còn lại, cô nhảy về phía Itachi.

Itachi bước sang bên dễ dàng né quyền của cô. Như một vệt mờ, anh xuất hiện ra phía sau và ấn vào một dây thần kinh ở gáy cô. Hinata thét lên rồi đột nhiên đầu gối cô khuỵu xuống và cô ngã ra đất.

"Khốn…" Kisame lầm bầm khi đứng dậy. Hắn nhổ một ngụm máu ra khỏi miệng mình. "Chết tiệt cô ta thật nóng nảy."

Hinata cảm thấy thân thể mình bị nhấc bổng lên và để vào vai của ai đó. Cô thực sự không thể biết là ai… và bắt đầu rơi vào cơn mộng mị.

* * *

"Tsk" Tsunade bóp vỡ chai sake trong tay khiến rượu văng hết ra sàn và những mảnh thủy tinh vương vãi khắp nơi. "Phân tán. Chúng đánh lạc hướng ta khiến ta không biết được thứ chúng muốn là người thừa kế."

Tay Hyuuga Hiashi nắm chặt thành quyền khi ông nhìn vị Hokage với sự giận dữ trong đáy mắt màu trắng kia. Bên cạnh ông, Neji cũng đang cau mày. Người lãnh đạo gia tộc Hyuuga chỉ vào Kage của làng Lá. "Ngài định làm gì với chuyện này đây thưa Hokage-sama? Con gái tôi vừa bị bắt cóc bởi lũ Akatsuki và tôi chưa thấy một đội giải cứu nào được gửi đi cả."

Neji nhìn ra ngoài khung cửa sổ rộng lớn, cố gắng kìm chế sự thôi thúc đi tìm Hinata của bản thân. Vấn đề ở đây là Hiashi không cho phép cậu rời đi. Ông nói rằng sự hiện diện của cậu hiện rất cần thiết bởi người thừa kế giờ đã bị bắt đi và giải cứu cô ấy cũng không phải là một nhiệm vụ dễ dàng. Và làm sao có thể trấn an gia tộc nếu như thiên tài của họ cũng rời đi?

Dù cậu phải tuân theo mệnh lệnh của trưởng tộc nhưng Neji vẫn cảm thấy trong lòng hỗn loạn và trái tim thì đập liên hồi. Cậu đang lo lắng cho Hinata. Chúng sẽ làm gì cô chứ?

Cậu hi vọng chúng sẽ không lấy đi đôi mắt của cô.

"Hiashi. Chúng ta đang nói về Akatsuki. Ta không thể gửi một đội giải cứu đi nếu như họ không được trang bị gì cả. Hơn nữa họ cũng cần phải chuẩn bị. Ta biết Hinata đang trong vòng nguy hiểm vì vậy ta đã chọn ra một đội để đi tìm cô ấy." Tsunade búng tay và một Anbu đột nhiên xuất hiện, nhảy vào từ phía cửa sổ. Người này ngay lập tức cúi mình trước Hokage.

"Triệu tập các thành viên còn lại của đội 8. Ta cũng cần cả Kakashi và Genma nữa."

"Vâng thưa Hokage-sama." Anh ta nhanh chóng rời đi cũng giống như khi xuất hiện.

"Tôi sẽ đi cùng với đội giải cứu." Neji đột ngột lên tiếng, nhận lại một ánh nhìn từ cha của Hinata. Cậu thực sự không quan tâm đến việc vị lãnh đạo của tộc Hyuuga có đồng ý hay không. Cậu đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ Hinata bằng mọi giá và cậu sẽ không thể đứng yên nếu bất cứ chuyện gì xảy đến với cô.

Tsunade gật đầu với cậu. "Ta đang nghĩ như vậy đây Neji."

Hiashi khoanh tay lại. "Điều mà tôi đang sợ nhất… là nếu Akatsuki có ý định với đôi mắt của con gái tôi… dù chúng có lấy đi đôi mắt của nó và để nó sống… Con bé cũng sẽ không thể chịu được điều đó. Con bé sẽ bị tước đi thân phận của mình vì Byakugan chính là thân phận của một Hyuuga. Bấy nhiêu đây đã là quá nhiều cho một đứa trẻ mới mười tám tuổi."

Tsunade tặc lưỡi. "Hiashi… Mạng sống của con gái ông đang trong vòng nguy hiểm, vậy mà ông chỉ nghĩ tới đôi mắt của con bé ư?"

"Chỉ là muốn cho ngài biết Hokage-sama… Mạng sống của chúng tôi đại diện cho đôi mắt. Lấy nó đi cũng như lấy chính tính mạng của chúng tôi vậy."

* * *

_Hai ngày trôi qua…_

Hinata mở mắt ra, cố để nó thích ứng bởi mọi thứ quanh cô tối đen. Phải mất mấy giây trước khi cô có thể thấy được trong bóng tối và nhìn ra những dáng người. Cố thả lỏng cơ, cô nhận ra tay mình đang bị trói lại và chân cô cũng vậy. Miệng cũng bị bịt lại, cô cố không để mình bị nghẹt thở bởi miếng vải bẩn thỉu kia.

Đầu cô đau như búa bổ. Cô biết mình đã bất tỉnh mấy ngày liền và cô không thích cảm giác này. Cô còn chẳng thể cảm nhận nổi sức lực của bản thân nữa. Cô giống như một con búp bê mất đi nửa số bông trong người nó vậy.

Cô nghe thấy một tiếng kêu kẽo kẹt và tự hỏi liệu đó có phải là tiếng mở cửa.

Cô đã đúng. Căn phòng tối bỗng nhiên sáng lên khi hai nhân ảnh đi vào, một trong hai người cầm một chiếc đèn nhỏ. Cả hai đều là nam, cô thầm nghĩ, cô nhận thấy rằng cả hai người bọn họ trông rất kì lạ và đáng sợ.

"Đây là người thừa kế? Chết tiệt… Cơ thể kia…"

"Dừng lại, Hidan." Kakuzu cảnh cáo, đôi mắt màu lam lạ thường quan sát cô gái nhỏ và cuối cùng nhìn vào Byakugan. Hidan là một tên biến thái còn Kakuzu lại là một con người vĩ đại vô cảm với tất cả mọi thứ trừ máu và cái chết. Hắn nhận ra rằng sự thèm khát về mặt thể xác của đàn ông đối phụ nữ thật ngu ngốc.

"Trông có vẻ như cô ta không được khỏe." Kẻ với mái tóc xanh nói.

Lắc đầu, Kakuzu quỳ xuống trước mặt Hinata và kéo cằm cô lên, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt trắng. "Thế này không được. Mắt của cô ta cũng không ổn. Sự căng thẳng khiến cho mắt cô ta mệt mỏi."

"Vậy là cô ta vô giá trị sao?"

Hinata nhăn mặt. Vô giá trị là từ mà cô đã quá thân thuộc. Cha cô luôn nhắc cô nhớ điều này mỗi ngày.

"Không. Cô ta chỉ cần được chăm sóc đầy đủ. Chúng ta có thể lấy đi đôi mắt của cô ta một khi cô ta trở lại như bình thường."

Lấy mắt của cô. Tim Hinata đập mạnh trước ý nghĩ này. Vậy là cô bị bắt cóc vì đôi mắt này.

Hidan cười với sự gian xảo trên khuôn mặt góc cạnh. "Ta có thể chăm sóc cô ta… bằng cái cách mà cô ta có thể sẽ… rất thích." Tiến lại phía cô, Hidan cúi xuống và không một lời bắt đầu kéo khóa chiếc áo xanh của cô. "Cái áo này trông dày quá nhỉ. Ta không thể thấy được cái gì ở dưới nó cả."

Hinata mở lớn mắt trong kinh hãi bởi câu nói, cô cố gắng kéo tay ra khỏi sợi thừng.

"Hidan." Một giọng đầy lạnh lùng nhưng lại mượt như nhung đột ngột chen vào và Hinata quay đầu về phía phát ra tiếng nói trong khi tên Akatsuki tóc xanh kia dừng lại việc hắn đang làm và cười đầy xảo trá.

"Itachi… Vậy ra ngươi là kẻ đã đi bắt mẫu vật này eh? Khốn kiếp… Vậy có nghĩa ngươi sẽ có đầu tiên phải không?"

Kisame bước vào căn phòng nhỏ, trông đầy khó chịu. "Không. Itachi bé nhỏ đây quá cao quý để gây điều tai tiếng như vậy."

Hidan nhận ra vết thương trên tay của kẻ trông giống với cá mập. "Sâu đấy."

"Hatake Kakashi." Kisame trả lời cụt ngủn, nhận được những cái cau mày của những kẻ đang ở đó trừ Itachi - người đang mang bộ mặt lãnh đạm còn mắt thì nhìn về phía cô gái Hyuuga. Rõ ràng, ninja sao chép kia là một trở ngại lớn với Akatsuki, chỉ cần đánh giá qua cách chúng phản ứng.

Hidan lắc đầu. "Hatake rất giỏi… và cả sharingan nữa. Chúng ta sẽ giết hắn… giống như cách mà Akatsuki giết chết tên sanin cóc huyền thoại kia."

Kẻ tên Kakuzu nhìn chẳng hứng thú gì với cuộc đối thoại và hắn đẩy Hidan ra khỏi người Hinata. Kéo tóc cô lên - khiến cô gái tộc Hyuuga rên rỉ đau đớn - hắn lại nhìn vào mắt cô, lần này, sự tham lam hiện lên rõ ràng… và cả sự ghen tị. "Chăm sóc cho cô ta… Ta sẽ nói với Tobi đợi thêm chút nữa."

"Ta tự nguyện." Hidan mỉm cười.

"Không công bằng." Kisame lên tiếng cãi lại.

"Cô ta sẽ trong tầm kiểm soát của ta." Itachi đột ngột nói, nghe chẳng có vẻ gì là quan tâm cả. Nhìn cô gái, anh kéo tay lôi cô đứng dậy khiến cô nhăn mặt. Không đợi sự đồng tình hay phản kháng của bất cứ ai, anh bắt đầu kéo cô đi cùng mình..

Khi Itachi rời đi, Kisame nhún vai. "Kẻ biến thái ngầm." Hắn lầm bầm và mỉm cười với Hidan kẻ đang rất khó chịu kia. "Itachi là một người đàn ông."

"Không. Khốn kiếp."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story belongs to crazygurl12. I have her permission to translate this awesome story so if you can't read Vietnamese plz go and find her (you can see her others story)**

**Disclaimer: Can never own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata đứng còn gặp khó khăn chứ không nói gì đến đi lại. Chân cô vẫn đang bị trói nên tên Uchiha kia phải kéo cô đi qua một hành lang hẹp. Ngay cả trong điều kiện thiếu ánh sáng cô vẫn có thể thấy được cơ thể săn chắc, chiếc mũi cao và tầm vóc của anh. Anh chắc cao bằng Kakashi-sensei vì cô đứng mới tới ngực của anh.

Anh im lặng và người thừa kế cảm thấy như có một bức tường băng dày đang ngăn giữa họ. Không thể phủ nhận rằng từ người con trai này toát ra khí chất của sự thông thái, kĩ năng và một thứ gì khác nữa mà cô không thể hiểu nổi. Có lẽ điều đó làm nên sự bí ẩn nơi anh?

Nó giống như anh ta đang che giấu điều gì đó phía sau ánh mắt lãnh cảm kia vậy.

Uchiha Itachi. Kẻ đã giết cả gia tộc và gia đình mình chỉ chừa lại cậu em trai nhỏ - người em căm ghét anh trai nhiều đến mức khiến nó luôn nuôi dưỡng ý chí trả thù. Theo như cô biết, người này rất nguy hiểm. Không chỉ bởi anh ta là một shinobi tài năng mà còn bởi trí tuệ của anh.

Người ta đồn rằng lúc bảy tuổi, suy nghĩ thấu đáo, sắc sảo và trí tuệ của Uchiha Itachi đã sánh ngang với Hokage.

Chỉ điều đó thôi cũng khiến cô cảm thấy yếu ớt và thua kém rất nhiều.

Itachi dừng bước và đẩy cánh cửa gỗ. Hinata đoán họ đang ở trong một đường hầm dưới mặt đất. Những bức tường được làm từ đất và đá, chỉ cần một cử động nhỏ thôi cũng khiến cho âm thanh vang đi khắp nơi rồi. Anh kéo cô vào khi cánh cửa đã được mở ra.

Cô thấy mình bị xô xuống mặt sàn cứng, lạnh.

Chiếc đèn được thắp lên tỏa ra những quầng sáng màu cam và đỏ. Ánh sáng dù có nhỏ bé tuy vậy cũng đủ để cô có thể nhìn thấy diện mạo của kẻ đã bắt cóc mình. Itachi giống như là một phiên bản lớn của Sasuke, nhưng vẫn có một chút gì đó khác biệt ở đôi mắt của họ. Itachi còn có cả hai vệt dài trên khuôn mặt khiến cho anh trông khá đặc biệt.

Nhưng dù sao thì anh cũng rất đẹp trai.

_Hm, ma quỷ đến từ mọi hình dạng_. Hinata dứt khoát nghĩ khi cô nhìn anh cởi chiếc áo choàng và ném nó lên bàn nơi mà chiếc đèn đang được đặt. Nhìn quanh quất, Hinata nhận ra đây là một căn phòng trống nếu không kể đến chiếc bàn gỗ cùng cái đèn nhỏ kia. Điều này là tín hiệu cho thấy họ sẽ không ở lại đây lâu dài.

Người con trai tộc Uchiha không nói một tiếng nào mà cúi người xuống, tay phải cầm một thanh kunai. Với một động tác nhanh gọn, anh cắt đống dây trói và rút miếng giẻ ra khỏi miệng cô.

Cô cảm thấy hơi lạ khi máu lưu thông bình thường trở lại. Nó giống như hàng ngàn mũi kim đâm vào tay và chân cô, do vậy cô phải cắn chặt môi để không gây ra một tiếng động nào. Trong khoảnh khắc, cô tự hỏi vì sao anh lại cởi trói cho cô mà không hề phòng vệ.

Liệu điều đó có phải vì anh tin rằng mình có thể chặn cô lại một cách dễ dàng nếu như cô bỏ trốn?

"Cám ơn."

Itachi nhướn mày. Có phải cô gái Hyuuga này vừa cám ơn anh?

"Cám ơn vì đã cởi dây trói." Cô lặp lại, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng thật đối lập với căn phòng tối tăm và lạnh lẽo này. Hinata biết điều này là không cần thiết nhưng vì anh đã cởi bỏ những dây trói cứng kia làm cô có một chút biết ơn.

"Cô không cần phải cám ơn tôi vì bất cứ điều gì hết."

Hinata tán đồng dù cô không nói ra thành tiếng.

"Dù vậy tôi cũng cần làm rõ một điều." Anh nhìn xuống cô khi đã đứng thẳng dậy. "Nếu cô cố tình bỏ trốn, tôi sẽ giết cô."

* * *

"Nghe gì chưa? Akatsuki đã bắt cóc con gái lớn của người đứng đầu tộc Hyuuga đấy."

Sasuke đứng sững lại.

Cậu đang trên đường đến bãi tập luyện thì đi ngang qua một nhóm ninja cấp thấp đang túm tụm với nhau bàn tán vào buổi sớm như thế này. Là một Anbu và đang trong ngày nghỉ, cậu có ý định đi đến chỗ Naruto để kéo tên Jinchuriki đó ra bãi tập và tận hưởng vài cuộc đấu tay đôi nhỏ. Cậu biết điều đó sẽ giúp cậu không nghĩ đến đêm hôm trước.

Cái buổi tối cậu nhìn thấy anh trai mình.

"Oh… cô ta là một jounin với mái tóc xanh." Một kunochi gật đầu. "Mình nhớ bởi cô ấy là một người dịu dàng và ăn nói nhỏ nhẹ, lũ trẻ ở học viện quý cô ấy lắm đấy."

Cậu trai Uchiha chớp mắt trước những gì vừa nghe được. _Con gái lớn của người đứng đầu tộc Hyuuga?_

Hyuuga Hinata.

Cô ấy là người mà Itachi mang trên vai tối hôm đó? Chết tiệt… cậu đáng ra phải biết khi nhìn thấy mái tóc dài đó chứ. Sasuke đột ngột lùi bước và chạy về hướng ngược lại với nơi mà cậu định đến, quên việc tập luyện đi, cậu có chuyện quan trọng hơn cần làm ngay bây giờ.

"Hinata."

_(f) Sasuke nhặt đống giấy tờ đang vương khắp sàn và một tờ giấy nọ làm cậu chú ý đến. Trên đó là hình những trái tim nhỏ và một khuôn mặt nguệch ngoạc với mái tóc vàng cùng những cái ria mèo._

_Bức vẽ trông giống một con mèo nh__ưng cậu có thể đoán nó đáng nhẽ ra phải giống tên bạn thân ngu ngốc của cậu Uzumaki Naruto._

_Khi cậu thử mở cuộn giấy da thì nghe một tiếng thốt phát ra từ phía cửa, cậu quay đầu thì thấy một ng__ười thiếu nữ tóc xanh mặc chiếc áo vét shinobi màu lục đứng ở đó tay giơ lên che miệng, mắt cô ta mở lớn vì sợ hãi. Cô ta đang nhìn vào cuộn giấy da mà cậu cầm trên tay._

_"Gió thổi bay hết đống giấy." Cậu giải thích. "Tôi tự nhặt chúng lên bởi trong phòng cô không có ng__ười." Sasuke biết người này. Cô ta là người thừa kế của gia tộc Hyuuga và là thành viên của Đội 8. Dù cả hai cùng tuổi và có cùng bạn bè, nhưng họ chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với nhau và điều này khiến cậu nhận ra rằng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nói với cô ấy cái gì đó bằng một câu nguyên vẹn kể từ ngày còn ở học viện tới giờ. "Tôi mang đồ tới từ Hokage."_

_Cô thuộc dạng ng__ười rụt rè vì vậy cô luôn bị áp đảo bởi Ino và Sakura mỗi khi Konoha m__ười một tụ tập. Cậu luôn để ý thấy cô sẽ chỉ ngồi bên cạnh anh họ mình hoặc đằng sau đồng đội của mình, Aburame và Inuzuka, và rồi quan sát mọi việc một cách im lặng._

_Cô cúi chào lịch sự. "Sasuke-kun… m-mình có thể giúp gì cho cậu?" mắt cô vẫn dán chặt vào tờ giấy cậu định mở. Bước tới, cô đợi cậu đưa cho mình đống tài liệu._

_Cậu đã đưa cho cô._

_Nh__ưng giữ tờ giấy với những hình trái tim nhỏ lại._

_"Um…" Cô nhìn tờ giấy lần nữa, và rồi nhìn vào mặt cậu. Một Anbu đang làm gì trong văn phòng cô vậy chứ? Và tại sao cậu ta lại cầm cuộn giấy mà cô đang vẽ dở mặt của Naruto trong đó? Vừa rồi cô có hơi chán và không có việc gì để làm… "Mình cần nó." Giọng cô nhỏ lại khi cô chỉ vào tờ giấy._

_"Nó có phải là Naruto không?" Cậu hỏi, có một chút vui thú ở đôi mắt đen láy kia._

_Cô hét nhỏ lên vì câu hỏi đó và đôi má bắt đầu đỏ. Cô đâu biết rằng điều này càng khiến tên Uchiha kia thích thú h__ơn nữa._

_"A…Nó… Nó là…" Cô lắp bắp vì xấu hổ, đầu cúi xuống không thể nào nhìn lên chàng trai phía tr__ước mặt mình được. Cậu ấy là bạn thân của Naruto… thời khắc mà cậu ấy nói cho cậu trai Uzumaki nọ rằng cô vẽ mặt cậu ta với những trái tim nhỏ trên đó thì chắc cô chết mất._

_Naruto sẽ nghĩ cô là một fangirl điên rồ._

_Sasuke thấy cô xấu hổ ra sao. Thầm lắc đầu trước sự mềm lòng của bản thân, câu trả lại cho cô tờ giấy. "Tôi nghĩ là không. Nó trông giống một con mèo h__ơn là Naruto… và con mèo có vẻ bề ngoài đẹp hơn." (f)_

* * *

Hinata bò đến một góc tường như một con vật bị thương và bắt đầu chăm sóc cho những vết bầm. Đưa chakra đến đầu ngón tay, cô để nó phía trên những vết xước mà cô không hề nhớ rằng mình có chúng. Tại góc khác của căn phòng, Itachi đang quan sát khi cô cố chữa trị cho bản thân.

Cô không giỏi bằng Sakura khi nói đến y thuật nhưng cô biết những điều cơ bản.

Dù rằng cảm thấy lo ngại khi ở một mình với một thành viên Akatsuki trong căn phòng khóa nhưng Hinata cố gắng không để nó làm phiền mình. Cô sẽ chiến đấu đến cùng nếu anh ta cố làm gì đó với cô. Dù cô biết mình không có cơ hội nào cả thì cô cũng không chịu thất bại nếu như chưa đấu tranh.

"Cô là ninja y thuật?" Anh hỏi, một trận rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng khi tiếng nói trầm đó phát lên, nó làm cô giật mình.

Cô lắc đầu, tự nhủ rằng đây quả là một chuyện kì quặc khi nói chuyện với kẻ đã bắt cóc mình. Dù vậy cô vẫn trả lời. "Không… Tôi chỉ học vài điều cơ bản từ một người bạn."

"Tên cô là gì?" Itachi co một bên chân và đặt tay lên đó. Trong một giây, Hinata nghĩ mình đang thấy một người đàn ông… đúng hơn là một con người chứ không phải một con quái vật thèm khát máu và cái chết. Điều đó làm cô bối rối, trong suốt cuộc đời mình cô tin rằng Akatsuki là những kẻ giết người, máu lạnh và vô cảm.

"H-Hinata… tên tôi là Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own anything~~**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Cái khỉ gì thế Teme?" Naruto ho ra toàn bụi. Sáng nay cậu vừa rời khỏi tòa nhà Hokage sau một cuộc thực tập ngắn với Tsunade-baachan. Là người kế vị, cậu phải dành gần hết ba ngày một tuần để học cách trở thành Hokage.

Và trên đường rời khỏi tòa nhà Hokage sau một buổi học mệt mỏi về những điều luật, cậu nhìn thấy Sasuke chạy như bay đằng xa.

Để thu hút sự chú ý của Sasuke, Naruto chạy lại và đứng chặn đường cậu ta. Nhưng thay vì chặn được thì cậu đã đâm sầm vào người của vị Anbu vội vã kia. Kết quả là một cục u trên đầu và rớt mông xuống đất. Cả hai shinobi đều nằm rạp ra, có chút vang váng vì cú va chạm vừa rồi.

"Dobe." Sasuke lầm bầm đứng dậy và đôi mắt đen láy gửi đến thằng bạn thân một cái liếc chết người. Đôi khi Naruto chỉ không nhớ sử dụng cái đầu của cậu ta mà thôi. Sasuke biết mình có thể tránh cậu trai Uzumaki một cách dễ dàng nhưng một phần nào đấy trong suy nghĩ của cậu lại cho rằng Naruto đủ thông minh để không va vào cậu và biết đường tránh ra trong tích tắc.

Nhưng cậu đã lầm. Tên Uzumaki ngu ngốc đó thực sự muốn cậu dừng lại bằng cách sử dụng cơ thể cậu ta làm một biển báo dừng lại.

"Chết tiệt… Chảy máu mũi rồi!" Naruto than vãn. Hôm nay cậu đã có một ngày vất vả vì một trong số những người bạn thân của cậu, Hyuuga Hinata đã bị bắt đi bởi nhóm tội phạm Akatsuki, và nghĩ đến thế thôi cũng đủ mệt đầu rồi. Thế mà giờ lại nhận thêm cả nỗi đau về thể xác này nữa.

Sasuke đứng thẳng, không màng đến chuyện quần áo của cậu giờ đã bị bẩn. Lườm tên Uzumaki kia lần cuối trước khi quay đầu rồi nhảy vọt lên cái cửa sổ phía trên họ. Cậu cần phải nói chuyện với Hokage và cậu cũng không có thì giờ để leo cầu thang.

Vị sannin vĩ đại cuối cùng, Tsunade, đang dựa người vào ghế, móng tay đỏ của bà gõ từng nhịp lên mặt bàn khi bà nhìn người khách mới vào. Nhếch môi cười trước màn trình diễn nơi khung cửa sổ lớn, bà nhướn mày khi thấy Naruto cũng theo đó đi vào và đang cẩn thận bóp bóp mũi mình.

"Hokage." Sasuke là người đầu tiên mở lời.

"Cậu đang trong ngày nghỉ." Bà nói, mắt nhìn vào trang phục thường ngày của cậu. "Có chuyện gì cần ta giúp sao?" Rồi bà quay qua nhìn Naruto. "Còn cậu mới rời khỏi đây vài phút trước… và giờ thì quay lại với cái mũi bị chảy máu?"

"Tôi lỡ đâm vào Sasuke, Baachan."

Naruto nhìn tên bạn thân của mình mím chặt môi lại, như thể cậu ta đang tự đấu tranh với bản thân vậy. Cuối cùng, chàng trai Uchiha cũng mở miệng.

"Tôi muốn đi cùng đội giải cứu Hyuuga."

* * *

Hinata mở mắt ra và trong tức khắc cô nhảy dựng lên, giật mình nhận ra cô đã vô thức ngủ quên trên mặt sàn đá lạnh lẽo này. Chớp mắt, cô rên lên khi cố giữ cho bản thân ngồi ổn dậy. Cô cảm nhận được những vùng cơ và khớp xương đau nhức của mình… chuyến đi trên bờ vai rộng của Uchiha Itachi thì cũng không thoải mái hơn là bao, đặc biệt là cô còn bị treo như một con búp bê rách nát nữa chứ.

Một chiếc túi da nhỏ rơi vào lòng cô. Ngước lên, Hinata thấy Itachi đang ngồi trên ghế, mặc chiếc áo khoác thường thấy và băng bảo vệ với biểu tượng của Konoha bị gạch ngang. Anh không giống chút nào với đêm hôm trước, giờ đây, khuôn mặt anh lại trở lên lạnh lùng, không có bất cứ một biểu cảm nào cả.

_Một con người khác_. Hinata nghĩ thầm.

"Ăn đi." Anh ra lệnh.

"Tôi không đói." Hinata nhớ mọi điều diễn ra trong đêm qua. Chúng sẽ cho cô ăn, chăm sóc cô cho đến khi cơ thể cô trở lại bình thường. Rồi sau đó, chúng sẽ lấy đi byakugan của cô. Nếu như tuyệt thực có thể ngăn điều đó xảy ra thì cô sẽ làm như vậy.

"Đây không phải một yêu cầu." Đôi mắt lãnh cảm kia nhìn vào cô, dù vậy thì sự đe dọa ẩn chứa trong nó vẫn không thể phủ nhận được.

"Ăn đi."

"Không."

"Tôi sẽ không lặp lại lần nữa." Anh nói cho cô biết.

Hinata hất hàm thách thức. " Tôi… Tôi cũng sẽ không nói la-lại lần nữa."

Anh nhếch môi cười rồi đứng dậy khỏi chiếc ghế. Bước đến cửa, anh nhìn cô với ánh mắt xảo trá.

"Tốt thôi. Kisame hoặc Hidan có thể tự cho cô ăn. Bọn họ đã mong chờ lắm điều này kể từ khi nhìn thấy cô."

Tên trông giống với cá mập và tên có mái tóc vuốt ngược ư. Quyết tâm của Hinata lay động khi nghĩ đến hai kẻ kia.

"Không…?" Lời tuyên bố của cô phát ra như một câu hỏi và cô nhăn mặt trước giọng nói yếu ớt của mình. Cô nhìn Itachi đẩy cửa và hơi thở của cô trở nên gấp gáp hơn.

Không được….cô là một kunoichi. Là một jounin. Là người sẽ thừa kế cả một gia tộc. Là một Hyuuga.

Cô phải giữ vững ý chí của mình. Nếu chúng giết cô thì sao nào? Ít nhất cô sẽ chết như một kunoichi và thế là đủ rồi.

"Không." Cô lặp lại, nghe chắc chắn hơn nhiều.

Itachi quan sát tay cô gái siết chặt lại. Ngay trên cổ tay cô là những lằn đỏ của dây trói. Bằng cách nào đó, ánh mắt của anh dừng trên mái tóc màu lam đậm và tự hỏi trong suốt quãng thời gian của mình, ngay cả lúc anh còn ở Konoha, liệu anh có thấy qua một người tộc Hyuuga có mái tóc như vậy.

Chúng thường có màu nâu sẫm.

"Quyết định của cô thôi." Anh lãnh đạm đáp, và rồi bước ra khỏi căn phòng lạnh lẽo đó.

Trên đường đi, Itachi không cần phải đi xa để tìm Hidan, bởi tên Akatsuki với kiểu tóc bóng mượt cũng đang trên đường đến tìm "Uchiha ngạo mạn" và "búp bê tóc xanh". Nhếch miệng cười, hắn quan sát Itachi đang dựa vào khung cửa chỉ cách căn phòng mà con tin xinh đẹp của hắn ở vài bước chân.

Thực ra, Itachi đang muốn gặp Kakuzu để bàn một số việc quan trọng, lời đe dọa nho nhỏ vừa rồi chẳng qua chỉ là muốn lừa cô mà thôi. Anh cũng biết rằng cô sẽ nghĩ lại trước khi đưa ra quyết định về đống đồ ăn khi anh nhắc đến Kisame hay Hidan.

Nhưng giờ thì phải quên đi chuyện của Kakuzu đã.

"Hidan."

"Itachi-kun," Tên ninja mất tích đến từ Yugakuri chào hỏi với một nụ cười. "Ngủ ngon chứ hả?"

Chàng trai Uchiha không trả lời nhưng ánh mắt thì vẫn giữ trên người của tên cao lớn đó. Anh nghiêng đầu qua trái để nhìn cô gái Hyuuga trong phòng, đáy mắt hiện lên sự hài lòng khi thấy cô kinh hãi khi nghe thấy tiếng của Hidan. Có vẻ như cô đang nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ với hắn trước khi anh kéo cô đi cùng mình.

"Ta có thể nhìn cô búp bê nhỏ chứ hả?" Hắn hỏi. Một lần nữa, Itachi không buồn bận tâm đáp lời bởi sau cùng Hidan vẫn sẽ luôn làm điều hắn muốn. Việc này cũng tiết kiệm được kha khá thời gian cho anh. Bước vào trong, anh nghe thấy tiếng Hinata giật mình hét, gói đồ ăn trên lòng cô vẫn không được động đến.

"Chết tiệt…. cô ta vẫn mặc quần áo sao?" Ngả đầu nhìn tên Uchiha, Hidan cười rộ lên. "Ngươi điên sao? Khốn kiếp. Đừng nói với ta ngươi bị khủng hoảng tâm lí?"

Mắt của Hinata rung động và một lần nữa cô run rẩy siết tay lại. Điều này thật tệ…. cô vẫn còn quá yếu để sử dụng huyết kế giới hạn của mình và giờ cô cũng không thể làm gì để bảo vệ bản thân cả. Túi kunai của cô đã bị lấy đi và cả shuriken cũng vậy… Cô đoán chúng bị lấy đi khi cô đang bất tỉnh.

"Nhưng không có…. dây trói sao." Hidan nhướn mày nhìn đống dây trên sàn đá.

"Hmm." Sau đó hắn nhìn cô gái tộc Hyuuga với ánh mắt quỷ quyệt. "Chiếc áo vét của cô làm ta khó chịu đấy, biết chứ?"

"Nhưng nó không làm tôi bận tâm." Cô mạnh mẽ đáp lời.

"Như thể ta cần ý kiến của cô vậy." Tay Hidan đưa về phía trước. Hắn định làm nốt cái việc mà tối qua hắn không thể làm. Trong cái thế giới kì dị của hắn, Hidan ghét cơ thể bị che đi mà đặc biệt là bị che bởi những thứ dày dày. Bản thân hắn cũng không mặc nhiều quần áo – để ngực trần cũng đủ thấy rồi – bởi nó như thể đang giam hãm hắn vậy.

_Chúng cho hắn mặc những bộ đồ dày cùng với những đai kim loại gắn chặt lấy nó trong khi cơ thể hắn thì bị đem ra thí nghiệm._

"Uhmph." Hinata bị kéo giật lên theo cùng với chiếc áo vét của mình khi mà tên đàn ông kia đang cố xé toạc nó ra bằng tay trần. Cô thấy kinh hãi, hắn thật sự thành công với việc hắn làm. Hinata chết trân, đôi mắt cô vẫn còn mở lớn khi cô rơi xuống mặt sàn lạnh đó lần nữa.

Những chiếc áo vét của shinobi được may bằng một chất liệu rất chắc chắn, và khi nhìn tên Akatsuki này xé toạc nó ra như thể một miếng vải mỏng quả thực quá sức chịu đựng của cô. Nếu hắn có thể làm vậy với chiếc áo của cô thì không nghi ngờ gì việc hắn cũng có thể bẻ cô làm hai.

"Tốt hơn rồi đấy." Mắt của Hidan đảo qua đảo lại trên người cô. Bật cười như một con quỷ dữ, hắn nâng cằm cô lên.

* * *

_(f) Tsunade ngừng viết và nhẹ nhàng đặt bút xuống. Trời đã tối và khu chợ Konoha cũng bừng lên sức sống với không khí nhộn nhịp. Vào thời điểm này của màn đêm, vị Hokage đệ ngũ thường giao công việc của mình lại cho Shizune rồi đi đến quán rượu ưa thích làm vài chén sake ngon._

_Phải, mọi người luôn nghĩ bà là một kẻ say xỉn…. nhưng họ không bao giờ biết đến có biết bao nhiêu điều đau đớn mà bà có thể quên được khi chìm trong thế giới của sake. Phải rồi… không phải mọi thứ đều như những gì chúng phô bày ra._

_Và ngay bây giờ đây, điều này cũng được nói khi nhắc đến kẻ đang đứng trước mặt bà._

_"Cậu tới trễ."_

_Itachi cởi bỏ mặt nạ, chiếc áo khoác phát ra tiếng sột soạt trong gió đêm khi anh cúi mình chào vị Kage của Konoha._

_"Tôi phải chắc rằng mình không bị bám đuôi."_

_"Ta đã giải tán hết Anbu và những shinobi cảnh vệ rồi. Không ai biết cậu ở đây cả."_

_Tsunade nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt bà. Thầy giáo cũ của bà đồng thời cũng là Hokage đệ tam, Hiruzen Sarutobi, đã giao phó cho bà thông tin đầy nguy hiểm. Rằng Uchiha Itachi không phải là một kẻ phản bội mà thực chất là một người hùng của ngôi làng này. Cậu ta là nội gián của Konoha trong đám ninja nổi loạn đó._

_Một gánh nặng mà cậu ta đã chấp nhận mang lên mình vì lợi ích của ngôi làng._

_Trước khi Hiruzen chết trong tay Orochimaru, ngài đã gửi cho bà thông tin này, nói cho bà biết mọi thứ._

_"Tôi đến để cảnh báo cho ngài biết về kế hoạch của Akatsuki." Uchiha nói._

_"Một cuộc tấn công ư?"_

_"Một kế hoạch bắt cóc."_

_Đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc nheo lại đe dọa. "Không kẻ nào được đụng tới Naruto-"_

_"Hokage-sama… Cửu vĩ không phải là mục tiêu của lần này."_

_"Vậy Sasuke sao?"_

_"Con trưởng của người đứng đầu tộc Hyuuga."_

_Tsunade thực sự ngạc nhiên. Nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát sự ngạc nhiên trên khuôn mặt bà được thay thế bởi sự khó hiểu._

_"Sao lại là người thừa kế?"_

_"Chúng muốn Byakugan… dù lí do thực sự vẫn chưa được tiết lộ nhưng tôi sẽ tìm ra nó. Tôi đã được chỉ định làm việc này cùng với Kisame bởi tôi là người rõ Konoha nhất."_

_Tsunade im lặng, tâm trí của bà đang vạch ra kế hoạch đáp trả. "Vậy cậu có đề xuất gì nào?"_

_"Tôi chỉ có một đề nghị. Hãy để cho người thừa kế đến chỗ chúng tôi một mình và như vậy thì không ai sẽ bị thương khi chúng tôi hành động. Tôi không thể đảm bảo rằng mình sẽ không giết bất cứ một shinobi nào ngáng đường cả… bởi đây là nhiệm vụ của tôi và thân phận của tôi không bao giờ được phép bại lộ."Itachi hơi nghiêng đầu, mắt hướng về bốn khuôn mặt tạc trên núi. "Điều này cũng sẽ giúp tôi biết được kế hoạch của tên cầm đầu."_

_Vị Hokage lắc đầu. "Và gây nguy hiểm cho con bé sao? Dù cô ấy có bị bắt cóc đi chăng nữa thì theo như những điều luật ta cũng buộc phải đưa một đội giải cứu đi… Shinobi sẽ vẫn theo sau cậu thôi."_

_Hyuuga Hinata. Tsunade biết cô… Cô bé với cách ăn nói nhẹ nhàng trong đám bạn cùng lớp của Naruto. Cô là một jounin đang làm giáo viên và cũng là một trong số những người làm việc hiệu quả nhất. Cô tốt bụng và xinh đẹp._

_Tsunade quý cô gái này._

_"Tôi sẽ bảo vệ cô ấy."_

_"Vậy còn đội giải cứu?Người đứng đầu gia tộc đó chắc chắn sẽ đòi hỏi một đội có khả năng tốt nhất."_

_"Cứ kệ nó… Nếu mọi việc ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát thì tôi sẽ rời cô gái đó để đội giải cứu có thể tìm được cô ấy dễ dàng rồi đưa trở lại đây."(f)_

* * *

Hinata không thể làm gì khác ngoài nhắm chặt mắt lại, lo sợ cho những gì sắp tới.

Nhưng lại chẳng có gì.

Những ngón tay của Hidan rời đi, và Hinata hé mắt nhìn. Itachi đang tóm cổ tay của hắn nhưng trên gương mặt anh vẫn không có chút gì thay đổi. Thực ra, anh trông như có chút buồn chán. Còn Hidan thì lại tức giận vì bị ngăn lại hành động mà hắn định làm tiếp theo.

"Gì đây?" Hidan trừng mắt. "Đừng bảo ta ngươi đang ghen? Ta không thích đàn ông được chứ."

"Không kẻ nào được đụng đến cô ta cho đến khi chúng ta biết rõ về _kế hoạch_. Nếu như ngươi muốn làm gì đó thì ta buộc lòng phải can thiệp."

Hidan biết việc Itachi can thiệp có nghĩa gì. Tên đó luôn không bao giờ nói lên suy nghĩ của bản thân; hắn luôn để vũ khí và sharingan lên tiếng thay cho mình. Can thiệp nghĩa là giết… để ngăn chặn nghĩa là giết… đôi lúc, để chào hỏi thôi cũng là giết.

"Ngươi không thể giết ta được. Ta là bất tử kia mà."

Mắt Itachi sáng lên một màu đỏ ma mị. "Ta không thể. Nhưng ta lại có thể đặt ngươi trong một thế giới mà cái chết được coi là xa xỉ."

"Đặt hắn trong một thế giới nơi hắn mặc váy như con gái và kêu như một con lợn." Kakuzu đột nhiên chen vào, khuôn mặt ẩn đi một nửa và đôi mắt sắc lạnh của hắn không ăn rơ với câu nói chút nào cả. Bước vào trong phòng, hắn liếc nhìn cô gái đang ngồi ngơ ngác trên sàn.

Hidan cau có. "Tên chó chết."

Kakuzu giả như không nghe. Hắn nhìn Itachi, một cái nhìn khác hẳn với cách hắn nhìn Hidan đầy kinh tởm. Cũng không thể đổ lỗi cho hắn được. Tên đồng bọn của hắn là một kẻ lớn miệng đầy thô thục và tên đó cũng là kẻ duy nhất mà hắn không thể "lỡ tay giết" được.

Trong Akatsuki, chúng là bộ đôi không thể giết chỉ bằng những sát thương vật lí được.

"Ta vừa nhận được một công việc… đại loại là ám sát tên thủ lĩnh nào đó và tiền thưởng thì cao. Do vậy ta và Hidan sẽ rời đi trong hôm nay." Kakuzu nói bằng chất giọng khàn khàn, giọng nói của hắn văng vẳng kì quái nơi phòng đá lạnh.

"Itachi, ngươi đưa đứa con gái này đi cùng và gặp Deidara tại nơi trú ẩn ở khu rừng phía bắc. Ngươi có thể đợi thông tin ở đó."

Itachi đứng thẳng dậy và Hidan cũng thế, hắn đang vui lên vì công việc ám sát kia. Liếm môi, Hidan bẻ cổ, trên gương mặt hắn trưng ra một nụ cười quỷ quái.

"Chà, giờ mới có chuyện để nói đây."

"Ngươi nhận được những yêu cầu này khi nào?" Itachi hỏi, sharingan đã thôi không còn kích hoạt.

Nhìn ba tên Akatsuki, Hinata nhận ra cô đang thực sự được thấy cách mà tổ chức này hoạt động. Quên cả chớp mắt, cô lặng lẽ nghe cuộc đối thoại và tự hỏi nếu cô có thể sử dụng điều gì đó nghe được để tẩu thoát. Khi cô đang lắng nghe, cô cũng đồng thời giấu túi đồ ăn ra sau lưng bởi có vẻ như cô đang bị quên lãng và cô thầm mong Itachi không nhớ về chúng.

"Bởi Zetsu… Chúng đến từ Pein."

Gương mặt của chàng trai tộc Uchiha trở nên đăm chiêu. "Ta hiểu rồi." Liếc xuống Hinata, đôi mắt sắc sảo của anh để ý túi đồ đã biến mất nhưng quyết định không nhắc đến nó. Không có lợi chút nào khi ép cô phải ăn trong sự có mặt của Hidan và Kakuzu cả.

Dù sao thì sớm hay muộn rồi cô cũng sẽ hối hận vì không ăn thôi.


End file.
